


I'm Not Yours to Have

by EricaX



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Faked Death, Gyro and Fenton just want each other back, Kidnapping, M/M, Mark stalks Fenton, Mind Games, Mystery, One-Sided Relationship, Stalking, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: It started out as an obsession over Gizmoduck. Now Mark Beaks has set his sights on the duck behind the suit. Fenton just wants to be left alone. He's already in an relationship with Gyro. Soon, however, Fenton learns just how far Mark is willing to go to make Fenton his.Author's Notes: So, this is an add-on to my one-shot "Unwanted Attraction". I guess I'm making it into an actual story after all. This is all I have so far. I even added the one-shot into this so that everyone knows they're connected. The first scene is a flash of the future. Something that is to come. The rest of the story will be in present time (the last two scenes). Let me know what you all think! --EricaX
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 39
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Roses. He had been given roses.

Dozens and dozens of roses.

All sorts of colors. Red. Pink. White. Black. Purple. Yellow. Cream.

They were beautiful and fragile and a part of him felt awful for not being able to appreciate their beauty. But he couldn't. Not with the meaning that was behind them.

Quick and nimble fingers pulled the petals off the flowers one by one; feeling an unnecessary sense of satisfaction with each pull.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera grimaced down at the growing pile of rose petals at his feet. He didn't care if he was making a mess. The whole room was a mess, so what did it matter? Couldn't be any worse than the broken glass that was in the bathroom after Fenton had accidentally dropped the vanity mirror. He had been looking for any sort of clue as to how to get out of the room he was trapped in. He wasn't sure what he had been looking for but all he had gotten for his trouble was a mess.

This, however, distracted him from the frustration he was currently feeling. The urge to cry and shout and throw a tantrum at the person who was behind his current predicament.

"Why did you have to give me roses!?" hissed Fenton quietly to himself as he tore apart more of the flowers. "I know you know how much roses mean to me! You practically know everything else about me, you creepy stalker!"

The sound of a door opening was the only warning Fenton got before the familiar chipper voice of his captor rang through the apartment suite.

"Hellooooooo!"

Fenton continued to tear into the flowers, refusing to turn around and look at the other man in the room.

Mark Beaks stepped into the room and looked around at the devastated apartment with owlish eyes. "Wow! You redecorated!" He didn't seem at all bothered that the couch was tipped over, the TV was off the wall with wires coming out of the wall, lamps knocked over, the kitchen cupboards all open and emptied, and dozens of other messes.

"I was trying to find a way out of here" stated Fenton tartly. His back was still facing Mark.

"Oh, well, it's called a door" chuckled Mark. He jutted his thumb backwards to point at the door.

"A door that only opens to your voice and touch" corrected Fenton.

"Semantics" shrugged Mark. He stepped closer to Fenton, who stiffened as he approached. His eyes landed on the mess of rose petals. "Heeeeey!"

Fenton tore apart more of the roses.

"I brought you these flowers and you're standing there destroying them!" Mark whined. His face then morphed into a look of seduction, his eyelids lowering. "Unless you wanted to sprinkle them on the bed...Set the mood a little..." He whispered this into the scientist's ear.

Fenton jerked away, finally pulling his full attention away from the ruined flowers. "I'm destroying them because I don't want them! I don't want to be here! Mark, you are keeping me here against my will! I've told you dozens and dozens of times-I don't like you! I don't wish to be with you! Let me go and leave me alone!"

Mark sighed and pouted like a petulant child. "Oh, my sweet little Fenton..." He glanced at his phone, which seemed to always be glued to his hand. "I can't leave you alone. Not anymore." He tore his attention away from his phone, his dark eyes turning back to Fenton. "No one in the world knows you're here and they never will. Not after I pulled one of my best tricks yet!" He quickly took a picture of the torn roses and began making a social media post about it.

Fenton glared at him. He was not a violent duck or even an angry duck by any means, but Mark was making his blood boil in ways he's never felt before. "You kidnapped me, of course no one knows I'm here!"

"Hashtag.....Hey, how do you spell potpourri? Oh, never mind--- Auto correct got it for me!" chuckled Mark as he typed away. He then added, "Oh, and also, I didn't just kidnap you, Gizzy. I erased you."

He turned the phone around and showed it to Fenton, who read the words on the small screen. 

Fenton read the words on the small screen.

'McDuck Scientist Killed in a Lab Fire'

Fenton read over the words over and over again, staring at them as though they were foreign. "I....remember the fire....Then my mind goes hazy...."

Mark nodded, as though he was speaking the obvious. 

"You....You were behind the fire. You....You set the lab on fire so that you could kidnap me!" He met Mark's confident gaze. "You faked my death..."

Mark nodded happily. "Hmmhmm! Sure did, baby! Which means, now, you are ALL mine!"

Fenton just stared numbly at the Waddle CEO as he continued speaking proudly.

"You kept saying you had a life to live, you had a family, you had friends, you had...ugh, that dweeb boyfriend-They were all standing in the way of us being together!" Mark picked up a few of the petals that were still on the table; most of them having fallen to the carpeted floor. "By doing this, I took all that away so that you could be with me! Now nothing is stopping us from being together because I'm all you have now!"

Fenton took a step back, too stunned to do much else. He stared down at the floor. "My...Ma'ma...Ma'ma thinks I'm dead. G-Gyro...He thinks I'm dead! Everyone thinks I'm dead!"

Mark gave him an unimpressed look. "Umm, yeah! That's kinda what happens when you fake a person's death! Sorta the point!"

"But-But-You can't just-" stuttered Fenton. His mind was so busy trying to soak in this new information that he couldn't bring himself to finish a sentence. Finally he said, "You're not going to get away with this! 

"Actually, I did!!" interrupted Mark. "I've been telling people for ages! I can wipe out your past, your future, your entire existence-With the swipe of my finger! Because I am Mark Beaks, baby! Ha ha! After the mess I left in that lab---There's no way there's evidence left behind!" 

"Why? Why would you do something like this?" Fenton found himself asking.

Mark sighed dramatically; as though Fenton was the one being unreasonable. "Listen, Fenny, I adore you and all, but you're being a bit lame here. I thought you were a scientist. Why are you so confused by this? I did this...because I love you. Duh. Sheesh..." He looked at his phone, scrolling away. After a moment, he put his phone in his pocket and stepped closer to Fenton. He raised his hand so that his fingers gently caressed Fenton's cheeks. "I told you...You would be mine...And now...you are..."

Fenton stepped away, unable to stomach any of this. "Stay away from me."

Mark lowered his hands and nodded. "I get it. You're in shock. This is a lot to take in. I mean, it's not every day you find out you were given a clean slate and can start a new life with the one and only Mark Beaks, baby!" He winked at Fenton, who wasn't even looking at him; still too stunned.

"I'll give you some time to settle" said Mark as he started back towards the door. He stepped over the curled up rug that was half underneath the sideways couch. "We're gonna have to work on the decor in here. I'm glad you took initiative and started changing things in here, but...not loving it. It's okay, though! Work in progress!"

Fenton was pulled out of his thoughts just as Mark reached the door. He watched as the gray parrot raised his hand to the wall beside the door and a screen appeared; immediately scanning it. The door opened immediately.

Fenton darted after him; hoping to reach him in time. "Wait! You can't leave me in here!"

"Sure can!" chirped Mark candidly. "Don't worry! I left food in the fridge!"

Fenton found himself pushing against Mark's chest; hating the fact that the parrot was taller than him. Sadly, Mark had expected this and despite his lanky build, was able to keep Fenton from overpowering him. "Awww! I'll miss you too, Fenton!" Whether Mark was purposefully misreading Fenton's attempt to leave or not, the scientist didn't know, but Mark currently had his arm wrapped around Fenton in a reluctant hug.

Fenton grunted as he tried to pull away, flinching when he realized Mark was smelling his hair feathers.

"Hmmm...You smell divine, my love! I mean, little on the smokey side, what---given the fire and all, but over all----Not bad!" said Mark before he harshly pushed Fenton backwards.

Fenton stumbled to the ground; having not expected the shove.

The door began to slowly close as it slid out from the wall with a mechanical whirring sound.

Fenton stared up at him. "Mark! You can't DO this!"

"Strange thing to say, seeing as how I AM doing it!" laughed Mark. "Also-" The door was almost shut now and Fenton stood up and tried to leave again. Mark shoved him back again. "You really shouldn't have shredded those roses..."

Frustrated, Fenton snarled, "Why not!?"

"They were from the funeral your friends and family gave you this morning. Shame you thought they were from me...."

The door shut, leaving Fenton alone with his thoughts. His funeral? But he'd only been here for a few hours, hadn't he!? Fenton glanced back the apartment suite he was now trapped in. Just how long had he been knocked out?

It was then crystal clear how far Mark had gone to capture Fenton and he could not recall ever being more terrified in his life.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

6 Months Earlier

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The bank was currently humming with activity in the downtown district of Duckburg; the middle of the day rush slowly dissipating as the hour in the day grew later.

The woman behind the teller counter sighed heavily at the duck before her.

"Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera, as I explained before, yes, you have to have money in your savings account at all times."

The brown feathered duck before her smiled sheepishly as he scratched at the back of head and avoided eye contact with her at all costs. "R-right. I-I know that's what I had asked about the last time I was here, heh." He said even more quietly, "And the time before that..." He then smiled and said louder, "However, this time I can happily tell you that I DO have money to put into the savings account! So, now I can open it!"

The woman looked mildly surprised. "Oh, well, then, now I can actually do something to help you."

Fenton beamed with delight, bouncing on his webbed feet just a little. "Salvation!" he cheered quietly to himself as the teller typed away at her desk to start the process. Never one to stay quiet for long, he began talking. "I can proudly say that I am no longer just a simple unpaid intern working under the lead scientist for the world's richest duck-But now, thanks to Dr. Gearloose's approval, I am actually a real DOCTOR OF SCIENCE!" There was a pause of silence before he softly added. "That's still not technically how doctorate certifications are given-but Dr. Gearloose's approval is all I need for the time being!"

The teller nodded, yet it was clear she wasn't actually paying attention. "Right, right. May I see your I.D., please?"

Fenton hummed happily and began rummaging through his wallet to find it. Just as he handed the teller his I.D. card, a familiar voice spoke behind him.

"Woooow! What's this I hear about you becoming a REAL doctor, huh!?"

Mark Beaks.

The constant thorn in Fenton's side ever since they had met.

Fenton closed his eyes, his shoulders tensing, as he groaned inwardly. He knew that voice all too well. Seeing that the teller was still busy typing away at her computer, Fenton knew he didn't have much of a chance to avoid the parrot behind him for very long.

"Just don't acknowledge him" he muttered to himself.

"Umm...hey!" called the voice again.

Still refusing to turn around, Fenton plucked a brochure that was sitting next to the teller's stall and began rifling through it for something to do.

He heard the soft taps of talons on marble flooring. Then came the tap to Fenton's shoulder which caused the scientist to jump ever so slightly. "Heeeeyy, amigo! You're not like, ignoring me, are you!?"

Finally having enough, Fenton turned on his heel and confronted the billionaire. "We're not amigos, Beaks."

Mark, dressed in his usual blue hoodie and dress pants, had his eyes glued to his phone, as always. He didn't seem at all phased by Fenton's comment. "Hold on, one second-!" He quickly turned and lifted his phone upwards.

There was a soft click and Fenton knew exactly what that meant.

"Bank selfiiiieeee!" cried Mark excitedly. Fenton was just glaring into the camera. He lowered his phone and turned back to Fenton, his fingers never stopping from their constant typing. "Ugh! I'm so glad you're here-"

Fenton, who glanced back at the teller and gave her the information she needed to continue, turned back with a frown. He interrupted Mark, not caring if he was still talking. "What ARE you doing here, Beaks?"

Mark leaned in close and wrapped an arm around Fenton's shoulder, which instantly caused the scientist to start wriggling his way out from Mark's grasp. "Well, I'll tell you, my friend! Can you actually believe that this bank is INSISTING I come down here in PERSON to do my banking!?" He paused and saw Fenton's deadpan expression. He continued, "I mean, come on! It's ME! Mark Beaks, baby! They should know who I am and the very fact that they are making me come down here for-"

Fenton sighed, not wanting to hear the rest. "You saw me walking in and so you came in to talk to me. Stop trying to lie to me." He turned back to the teller, though continued speaking to Mark. "Especially after you bragged like no other about your very own online currency. What is it? The Beaks Coin? Pfft."

Mark finally stopped typing on his phone and was now blinking owlishly at Fenton. After a moment he cooed, "Aww, you DO listen to me when I talk to you!" The fact that Fenton had just tried to insult him didn't seem to register at all.

Fenton groaned and rolled his eyes.

"So, listen..." began Mark.

Fenton did quite the opposite, actually, thanks to the great timing of the teller who was now asking him a few questions in regards to his new savings account.

Mark blinked and watched as the exchange took place. He glanced around uncertainly and took note of the other people in the bank. It was as though he didn't know what to do with himself in such a public setting. He tapped a finger on the back of his phone before glancing back down at it. He then looked to Fenton, who's back was still facing him. Turning, Mark turned and raised his arm up in the air to take another selfie; making sure Fenton was in the background. He also made sure he was pouting in the photo.

Straightening himself and lowering the phone, he muttered, "Hashtag...when your boo ignores you..." With a final tap, he sent it out to the world, beaming proudly.

"Thank you, ma'am" Fenton was saying. "Yes, that is the amount I wish to put in there for now."

Marks sighed dramatically. "Are you done yet?"

"Done? With what? Your selfish, childish, and arrogant antics? YES! Now leave me alone!" snapped Fenton. He set the brochure back with the rest of them and now that his transaction with the teller was done, he planned to run for his life in hopes to get away from Mark. He pushed past Mark, who was staring at him with curiosity.

A moment later, Mark was snapping out of his thoughts and trying his best to keep up with Fenton's long quick strides out of the bank. Just as Fenton pushed open the glass doors to the bank, Mark began saying, " Wait, wait, wait. Let me make sure I'm understanding this!" He gave a squeak when he nearly ran into a pedestrian walking down the sidewalk.

Fenton kept on walking, determined not to let Mark get to him. He walked across the street without looking back to see if Mark was even following him. He had a feeling he was.

Mark let out another shout of alarm when a car flew down the road and nearly hit him when he tried to go after Fenton. "Ahhhh!" He glared at the car as it got smaller in the distance. "Hey! I'm WALKING here!" He turned and saw that Fenton was no longer in sight. "H-Hey! Wait, come back!"

Fenton had turned right down another into an alleyway in a desperate hope that Mark would lose track of him. He knew thanks to his police officer M'ma that this was one of the safer alleyways in Duckburg. His heart kept beating in his chest and he willed his anxiety levels to settle. Just being near Mark Beaks set his nerves on edge. Blame it on the attempts to take the Gizmosuit from him. He could still feel the dread and fear and pain of being underneath Mega Beaks after being punched in the face. The crippling betrayal he felt towards Gandra Dee for tricking him into getting the Gizmosuit pass code.

If he never saw Mark Beaks again, it would be far too soon, in Fenton's opinion.

"HEY!"

Fenton shouted in alarm and fell over backwards as the face of Mark Beaks came into view. Falling onto the hard cement side walk, Fenton could only look up and gawk when he saw Mark standing before him. "H-How did you-!?" He glanced back to where he knew he'd left Mark behind in traffic.

Mark chuckled. "OH! Riiiight! I called and had my scooter delivered directly to me so that I could catch up with you" he replied nonchalantly as though it was the most natural response in the world. "It's amazing how fast my employees will come and bring me stuff! Ahh, I love being a billionaire!"

Fenton glanced down at Mark's talon feet and saw that he was in fact standing on his little two wheel hands-free scooter. He groaned and stood up before dusting himself off.

"What do you want, Beaks?" groaned Fenton.

Mark, once again typing on his phone, switched to typing with one hand and pointed the other at Fenton. "YOU!"

Fenton blinked, then glared. "I don't have the Gizmosuit with me. And for the record, Dr. Gearloose and I changed the settings on the pass code, so even if you stole it from me or used nanotechnology again, it wouldn't work for you."

Mark shook his head. "No, no, mi amigo! You're not listening to me!" He leaned down since his scooter made him seem taller. "I didn't say anything about the gizmosuit. I was talking about YOU!"

"Me?" squeaked Fenton, taking a step back.

Mark nodded. "Uh huh! That's right! You, mi amigo!" he laughed and tapped his palm to his forehead. "I mean, duh! I've been having such a brain spazz this WHOLE time! I shouldn't have been paying any attention to Gizmoduck-I should have been paying attention to YOU!" He turned to Fenton with wide excited eyes which only made Fenton more nervous. "You're the guy in the suit! There is no Gizmoduck without YOU, baby!"

Fenton nodded and looked away, tapping his fingers in front of him anxiously. "Right. I'm still not sure what you want from me."

"I want us to hang out!" cried Mark exuberantly. "I Want to get to know you! I mean, I know I was little obsessed with the gizmosuit- But every time I see you-I don't know-it's hard to explain...I just get more and more curious about you and I just-I think we would work well together!"

Eyes widening at all the implications he was hearing, Fenton began shaking his head and stepping backwards; his hands up in alarm. "No. No, no, no, no! You can forget it, Beaks! I want nothing to do with you! I don't want to see you! I don't want to talk to you! I don't even want to be in the same proximity as you! Do you have any idea the trouble you have caused me!?"

"Oh. Is this about the Mega Beaks, thing? Um, right. Yeah, it'd be best if we just forget about that. Even I'll admit, that was not one of my finer moments..." He glanced at his nails, appearing bored with the conversation.

"'Not one of your FINER moments!?'" exclaimed Fenton incredulously. "Do you even know how to apologize!?"

Mark scoffed. "Uh, YEAH!" He shrugged. "That's what I'm doing right now! I'm putting it all behind us and starting over! By spending time with you!"

"That's not how apologies work!" snapped Fenton impatiently. "Ugh, why am I even wasting my time!?" He tried walking around Mark, but the parrot only used his scooter to stop him in his tracks.

"Okay, okay. I'm sensing this isn't going well."

Fenton rolled his eyes.

"But hear me out-We've been wasting our time with the Gizmosuit! That's old news! That's so yesterday's memes! We need to look towards our future!" He leaned down once more and grabbed one of Fenton's hands, pulling it up close to his chest. Fenton immediately pulled his hand back defensively. Mark seemed saddened by this yet continued to hold his own hand to his chest.

"We have no future, Beaks! I work for McDuck Enterprises and I'm not about to start working for Waddle of all places!" argued Fenton.

Mark leaned back until he was standing straight on his scooter. He glanced down at his phone as though it would show him the answers he was looking for. When he clearly wasn't seeing what he wanted to see, he looked back down to Fenton. "Work for Waddle? What are you talking about?"

Exasperated beyond belief, Fenton replied with annoyance, his arms gesturing wildly, "What am I-!? Well-You're talking about 'our future'! How else am I supposed to take that!? That can only mean you want me to come work for your company-" He stomped his foot down. "Which is NEVER happening! You have a better chance of orbiting the Earth in under thirty seconds than seeing ME work for Waddle!" He paused before adding sheepishly, "Again." He had nearly forgotten the very short amount of time he had technically been on the payroll of Waddle before things quickly went haywire.

Fenton was surprised when he heard Mark begin to laugh and watched as the taller of the two began to hold onto his side with laughter.

"What's so funny!?" he demanded.

"You! You're funny! Wow, I really didn't think you'd ever be this funny!"

Fenton just waited, half tempted to try ditching him again; but he knew as long as Mark had his scooter, he wouldn't be able to outrun him.

After recovering from his amusement, Mark ran a hand through his head feathers and smiled down at Fenton. "I don't want you to work at Waddle. I want something even BETTER!"

Fenton said nothing, not liking where this was going at all.

Mark stepped off his scooter and there was a part of Fenton that wanted to jump on it and take off. But Mark was blocking him from ever letting that happen. Before he could think much further on an escape route, he found himself stepping back until he was up against the brick wall of the building. Mark was so close to him. Uncomfortably close.

Fenton tensed up as Mark moved in close; so close that his beak was millimeters from Fenton's ear. "I want to date you."

Fenton's eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

"And before you go accusing me of using this as some other publicity stunt-let me just tell you: it's not. I mean, sure, I'll be able to USE it for that reason, but that's not the sole reason" explained Mark.

"Please don't get so close to me" Fenton found himself whispering.

Mark leaned back a little and watched him carefully.

Feeling the need to defend himself, Fenton went on, "You're crazy, you know that? You can't just-After all the things you've done to me-!" He couldn't even finish his sentences, he was that frustrated. "You can't expect me to believe a single word that comes out of your mouth!"

Mark pushed himself forwards, leaning over and placing a hand on both sides of Fenton, caging him in against the brick wall. "Well, believe it, baby! You've grabbed my attention! I've finally seen what's under that gizmo suit and I'm fascinated by what I see! I was blinded before by all the power and technology when really I should have just been looking at you! You're the one who makes it all happen!" He moved his hand so that he could take a finger and gently caress the side of Fenton's feathered cheek.

Fenton flinched at the touch.

"Fenton Crackshell" whispered Mark.

"Cabrera" Fenton said automatically.

"Huh?"

"Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera" said Fenton as he avoided making eye contact with Mark. He hated how close the parrot was to him. "That's my full last name."

Mark made a bored face. "Whatever. Details."

Fenton opened his mouth to refute but Mark beat him to it.

"So? What do you say, amigo? It would be so great- the two of us! The world would never know what hit them! We'd make the ulimate power couple! My charismatic genius and your scientific know-how! There isn't anything we couldn't do!"

Having heard enough, Fenton finally used all the self defense lessons his M'ma had ingrained into his brain since he could walk and shoved Mark off of him. He jerked his knee up which nailed Mark right in the hip, causing Mark to cry out in pain and nearly fall over.

"Forget it, Beaks! I'm not interested!" He began storming off down the alley.

Clearly oblivious to it all, Mark titled his head to his side once he recovered and watched Fenton walk away. "What's wrong? Am I coming on too strong? I know it's pretty intimidating to imagine dating me, but I mean-come on!"

Fenton just continued walking, not wanting to hear anymore nor spend anymore time with the billionaire.

Realizing that Fenton was still walking away from him, the spoiled parrot narrowed his eyes. "Don't think this is the last time you've heard from me, Gizzy! You WILL be mine! You'll see! The world will love us!"

Now on the other side of the alley, Fenton closed his eyes and shuddered. He would definitely have to speak to his M'ma about a restraining order if this was going to be a new normal for Mark.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ugh, I swear, Lil' Bulb, you go through more light bulbs than I can keep up with" grumbled Gyro Gearloose as he opened a drawer from his work desk.

Lil' Bulb waved its tiny arms back and forth indignantly.

With a huff, Gyro countered back, "Yes, yes! I get it!" He pulled out one of the right bulbs for his little creation and began screwing it on Lil' Bulb's body. "Just try not to burn out this one too quickly! I need to re-stock if this is going to be a new thing for you."

He shut the drawer shut as Lil' Bulb adjusted its new head.

The sound of the lab's elevator doors opening and closing echoed through the underwater lab. Gyro glanced over to see who it was. "Ahh, so my intern decided to come back from his lunch break after all. How marvelous!" he called out sarcastically.

Fenton walked into the lab, his expression showing just how tired he was feeling. He smiled wanly at Gyro.

Seeing Fenton's detached attitude, Gyro raised an eyebrow at him as he crossed his arms. "What's with you?"

"Mark Beaks" was all Fenton had to say.

Gyro rolled his eyes and raised a hand. "Say no more. I now completely understand why you look like you're dead on your feet." He walked over to the little kitchenette they had set up in the far corner of the lab; farthest away from any of their projects. He began clicking buttons so that fresh coffee could be made. "I normally don't recommend coffee at this hour of the day, but it sure looks like you could use it. What did he want this time, might I ask? Gizmoduck again?"

Fenton shook his head, having followed the tall chicken over to the kitchenette. "I wish..."

Gyro frowned at him.

Fenton mumbled something in Spanish as he stepped up to Gyro and boldly lent into him.

"I know many languages, however, I am sad to say Spanish is not one of them. I'm not fluent in it just yet. Care to repeat that? Preferably in English." Though his demeanor was not overly warm and welcoming as he stood there stiffly next to the kitchenette, Gyro did not push away the smaller duck. He allowed Fenton to push himself closer until his arms were around the head scientist's thin waist. Gyro raised his hand and began running it through Fenton's brown hair feathers.

"I think he's stalking me..." mumbled Fenton after a moment.

Gyro let out a small grunt of annoyance. "Great. Just what we need. I'm sure he's after the latest tech for the Gizmoduck suit. Probably hoping he can hack into the mainframe-Not that he would be able to now that I've modified-"

"He not after the suit" interrupted Fenton. "He says he's interested in me..."

The hand in Fenton's hair froze in mid motion.

Lil' Bulb, who had been standing on the floor listening, raised a hand before stepping away. A moment later he returned with a hammer and began holding it threateningly as a warning to Mark.

"I was not expecting to hear that..." admitted Gyro quietly.

"I think I'm going to start packing my lunch, if that's okay with you. I don't want to go out and about in town by myself for a while, if that's okay" said Fenton, his head resting on Gyro's shoulder.

"Why does it like you're asking for my permission? You know you can do whatever you want" Gyro pulled away so that he could turn properly to Fenton. Fenton, his arms now empty, fiddled with his hands in front of him.

Fenton shrugged. "I don't know. I guess Beaks just kinda set my nerves on edge."

Looking very much out of place, Gyro glanced back and forth as though looking for the right thing to say. "Well, perhaps it's time I start taking proper lunch breaks. Get out of the lab a bit. I know how you much you enjoy going out to eat." Trying his best to act as though he didn't care, he added, "You keep complaining that I don't eat enough anyways and you also keep chattering in my ear about how amazing that new Japanese restaurant is. Well, I'll be the judge of that! I used to live in Japan! I'll tell you if its good or not!"

Fenton smiled at him, knowing how much it meant for Gyro to offer something like that. "Thank you, Gyro." He leaned up on the tips of his webbed feet and kissed Gyro on the cheek. "We can compromise. Make out a lunch schedule. I wouldn't want to make you leave the labs every day for lunch on MY account! Especially when we have time sensitive projects to deal with."

The faintest of blushes had appeared on Gyro's cheeks the moment Fenton had kissed him. The tall genius refused to look at his paramour; insisting on maintaining his calm and collected exterior. "Well, if you insist...." he huffed.

They both turned their gaze to Lil' Bulb, who was still holding and occasionally swinging the hammer it had found. Fenton shook his head with a smile before reaching down and taking the hammer from it. The coffee machine chimed to inform them that the coffee was done.

"I'm thinking about talking to ma'ma about getting a restraining order..."

Gyro didn't say anything.

"You should have seen him, Gyro. He chased after me-or rather, followed me on his scooter. Don't really think that qualifies as proper 'chasing'. But...If he continues to act like he did today..." He trailed off. "If he acted the way he did with the Gizmoduck suit, I'd hate to think how he'd be if started acting that way with me..."

Gyro nodded. "Agreed. We'll need to be careful. I'll ask Mr. McDuck if he would increase security as well. Shouldn't be hard, seeing how much he hates Beaks."

Fenton stepped forward and pulled Gyro close. "Sorry, I know we should be working, but could you just hold me for a bit?"

Very slowly, long lanky arms wrapped around Fenton and held him close. They hadn't been dating long. No more than a year. Some would say that's a long time, but Gyro had said from the start that he would need time. Fenton has given him plenty of time. They were now at a comfortable place where they could read each other fairly well. Support each other when they needed it. Knew when to get closer and when to back off.

"I suppose so" replied Gyro, though there was hardly any bite or sarcasm to it. If anything, he pulled Fenton closer. He stared off over top Fenton's head. "Just know, Fenton...I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Gyro."

The two of them stood there for several long minutes before they realized that Lil' Bulb had found and turned on a screw driver and was now running around the lab with it; effectively bringing them back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already!? WHAT!? Yeah, already have chapter 2 ready for the world to see. I wrote this quickly because it was stuck in my head and I should have been sleeping instead. I work in the morning. So, this has no beta-reader, as always. So, forgive all the writing mistakes you find. I'll comb through this later and try to fix them. In the meantime, please enjoy! :)

I'm Not Yours to Have

Chapter 2

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Thud. Thud. Thud.

"Ugh, come on! BREAK!" came Fenton's dark grumble as he tried once again to use the butter knife's dull edge to break a whole in the wall.

He knew it was far from the best choice to use, but he had few options. No hammer. No mallet. No sharp kitchen knives. Nothing that could properly help take down what appeared to be dry wall.

With a sigh, Fenton dropped the knife to the floor with a clunk, his arms sagging in defeat.

"Seriously? I thought for sure breaking the window would work, but apparently Beaks has decided to use the strongest known Plexi glass instead of regular glass. I'm actually surprised he allowed a window in this place at all." Talking to himself seemed to be the only thing that helped calm him down. That and writing down notes to escape on every possible surface he could find since he had already used up the small notepad he had found the kitchen's 'junk drawer'. He didn't care in the slightest if Mark himself waltzed into the room and saw those escape plans. He'd already tried using the ones written down and all of them had failed.

Tampering with the door was out of the question. The door was sealed tight and while it was closed, it was impossible to see it since it blended in with the wall so well. It was a sliding door that used touch and sound to be opened and closed. Even if he could manage to find the panel Beaks had used, he didn't have Beaks' fingerprint or his voice to open it.

He was beginning to go stir crazy as he waited for Beaks' next visit. Since he had initially woken up, Mark had only appeared one other time. He hadn't stayed long, but Fenton had been in such a panic while he'd been there that he had hardly noticed the other's presence.

Everyone thought he was dead.

His Ma'ma thought he was dead.

Gyro. His sweet, sarcastic, brilliant, irritable, and endearingly cute boyfriend thought he was dead.

The thought still sent a shiver of anxiety down his spine just thinking about it. He could only imagine how Gryo was handling his 'death'. He just prayed Gyro didn't blame himself for what had happened. He could see the chicken doing that. Blaming his failed attempt to secure one of their experiments or something. He honestly had no idea how Gyro was going to handle all this. Too many variables for him to figure out which would stick out most to his boyfriend.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Fenton pulled at his hair feathers for the lack of anything else to do. "Blathering Blatherskite! This is complete madness! You can't keep me in here like some caged animal, Beaks!" His yell faintly echoed throughout the apartment suite.

Had this been under different circumstances Fenton would have admired the layout of the apartment. It was very chic and modern. The walls were a crisp white and the furniture all matched in varying shades of black and grays and occasionally some light blues. The bathroom was massive-a jaccuzi and everything- and the living room had a large wide screen television mounted on the wall.

Or rather, it HAD been mounted on the wall until Fenton had ripped it out from its place. The television was still laying on the floor on its side with the cables all sticking out.

Overall, the apartment was quite lovely. It was just a shame Fenton didn't see it as an apartment. To him, it was a prison. A fancy gold gilded cage.

The only good thing was that Mark had not been lying when he said there was food in the fridge. There was a little bit of everything in there. From pasta to fish. From fruit to vegetables. However, for the same reason he couldn't enjoy the apartment; he couldn't enjoy the food either. He nibbled on this and that to stave off his hunger, but that was it. Also making sure to keep himself hydrated. If he was going to find a way out of his apartment, he needed to keep his strength up and eating and drinking where two great ways to do that.

Fenton was dozing on the couch that he had finally sat upright when the sound of the door opening startled him awake. His eyes opened just in time to see Mark walk through the door; which instantly sealed tightly shut the moment he was inside.

"Heeeey! There's my favorite scientist!" Mark happily cried out in greeting.

Fenton didn't say anything, just watched him carefully with a frown as he slowly sat up properly from where he'd been resting on the couch.

Mark stepped away from the door and walked to the couch. The parrot dramatically rolled his eyes, his whole head moving with the movement, as he laughed and corrected himself, "Well, I mean, let's face it-You're my favorite EVERYTHING! Ha! But you get the idea!"

There was a beat of silence as Mark set down the bags he had carried in. Fenton inwardly slapped himself in the forehead, wondering why he hadn't noticed until just then that Mark had broke things with him. He knew if he was ever going to get out of this mess, he was going to have be far more observant than that!

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Mark in a sing-song voice.

Fenton refused to reply. He just glared at Mark from his spot on the couch.

Seeming to catch on to Fenton's ire, Mark watched him for a moment before nodding and turning to the bags. "Right, right. Probably not much. You're still sulking, after all. It's fine! I expected you to be a bit emo for a while. But don't worry! Beaks has brought the goods!"

Warily, Fenton allowed his gaze to move downward as he watched Mark start to pull things out of the bags. The first thing that was pulled out was dress shirt that was still on the hanger. He pulled it out and showed it to Fenton, a large smile on his face. The shirt was similar to Fenton's own shirt that he was currently wearing only it was long sleeved and clearly made of a more expensive material.

"Bought you something! So, I full on believe yellow is an attractive color on you! It totally brings out the natural browns in your feathers! So, when I saw this at the store today, I SOOOOO couldn't resist buying it for you like the doting boyfriend I am!" He set the shirt back into the bag and began pulling something else out.

"You're not my boyfriend!" hissed Fenton with barely contained anger.

Mark paused in his digging of the bag to look over to Fenton. With the same air of a parent scoffing at their silly child, he said, "Pffft, don't be silly, Gizzy! Of course I am!"

Fenton shook his head, watching as Mark pulled out another dress shirt, only this one was a soft blue. "NO!"

Mark paused, looking slightly alarmed by Fenton's outburst.

Seeing that he had successfully gained Mark's attention, Fenton spat out, "Gyro is my boyfriend! Even if he wasn't, I never agreed to be yours! You can't just SAY you're my boyfriend like it makes it true!"

Mark seemed to shrink in on himself slightly as Fenton spoke, pulling the dress shirt close to his chest; which seemed a bit awkward since it was still on the hanger. He glanced down at the bags be had brought in as though they would tell him what to say next. He then glanced back down at the shirt in his hands before holding it out to Fenton. "Do you like the shirt in blue better?"

Beyond done with Mark's antics, Fenton tore the shirt out of Mark's grip and threw the shirt across the room. "Stop it, Beaks! Just STOP IT!" He stomped his foot on the floor. "You're sick, Beaks! Do you know that!? There is something seriously WRONG with you! You need help! Look, I get it- You like me and I've NEVER returned your feelings! But all THIS-!?" He gestured to the room around them. "This is kidnapping, Beaks! This is illegal and you know it! This has to stop NOW! Let me out of this place-Come clean with everything-Tell everyone what really happened and---Listen, my mom is a cop! If you just let me go, she can help you get a shorter prison sentence. Seriously."

Mark had simply stood there, soaking in all of Fenton's words. Or so the scientist hoped he was soaking it all in. Praying above all the Gods above that Mark was hearing what he was saying.

What seemed like an eternity later, Mark finally opened his beak and spoke. "Dearest Fenton..." he began softly in a crooning voice. "Sweet, sweet, innocent Fenton..."

Fenton's shoulders sagged as he realized that there was a high probability that Mark hadn't truly heard anything he had just said. He took a step back at the same time Mark took a step forward. He stumbled onto the couch; having forgotten it was behind him. He quickly climbed over the back of the couch just so there would be something between them.

Mark leaned over the couch as Fenton leaned away from it.

"You seem to forget that there is not a single person out there in the world who believes you to be alive. I have you exactly where I want you. Why would I possibly give it up now? Do you have any idea how long I've been planning this? How many steps I've taken to making sure I could keep you here for me and me only? I know you feel this way about me now, but give it time and your feelings WILL change!" insisted Mark with a smirk.

Fenton shook his head. "Feelings don't work that way and you know it!"

"You have heard of Stockholm Syndrome, right?"

Fenton's eyes widened. "W-Well, yeah, but that's...That's not REAL! It's not REAL love!"

"But it's still love" whispered Mark with a happy smile. He raised a finger and tapped the end of Fenton's beak with it. "And that's ONE step closer to real love!"

A shiver ran down Fenton's spine. Terror began to seep into his heart as he stared at Mark, who had turned back to the bags. He watched as the Waddle CEO pulled out more clothes he had bought for him. He glanced up at the door that Mark had walked through minutes ago. He wished he knew for certain where the door or the keypad for it was. But Mark always came in so quickly and suddenly and left in the same fashion that he never had the chance to watch and figure it out. Otherwise he could overcome Mark and use his fingerprint to open the door! Mark was not the most cordinated person when it came to hand to hand combat. If anything, he cowered in fear if Fenton's memory served him right. But did he really have to fight his way out of this?

Suddenly feeling overwhelmingly tired, Fenton sighed and allowed his shoulders to sag once more in defeat. Fenton would have to do a lot more planning and plotting before he came up with any ideas. If he attacked Mark without a plan and it didn't end well, Mark would know to be on the lookout for another attempt.

No, it was best if he just stayed quiet for the time being. He walked around the couch and to the other side of the little table Mark had set the bags on. Mark looked up and seemed positively thrilled that Fenton had willingly walked over to him. He began rambling about the other clothes he had bought for him.

He listlessly looked down at the growing pile of clothes until his eyes landed on a small purple bow tie that Mark had briefly mentioned before tossing aside. The bow reminded him of Gyro's pink bow tie that he was so fond of, only this bow wasn't reminding him soley on that one. He was also reminded of the purple bow Fenton had recently bought his boyfriend. Fenton always knew how much Gyro prided himself in his appearance, along with his bow ties. The younger scientist felt the same way about his longer ties. He had bought Gyro a matching purple bow tie so that his and Gyro's would match.

Now, Fenton found himself cradling the bow tie in this hands. It wasn't the same one, obviously. As with the dress shirts, it was a more expensive one. But it had the same effect on him.

"Ooooh, I just KNEW you'd like that bow tie!" crowed Mark triumphantly when he saw Fenton holding it. He gave himself a fist up before shaping her fingers into little guns. "Who's the best boyfriend ever!? That's right, ME BABY! PEW PEW PEW PEW!"

Mark may as well have not been there in the room with him for all the attention Fenton was giving him. He just stared down at the bow tie and allowed himself to think of the man he wished was with him. He could almost feel those thin lanky arms wrapping around him and holding him close. Gyro always had a way of settling his nerves just by being next to him.

He closed his eyes, holding the bow tie close to his chest, and hoped his Gyro was okay. He hoped Gyro wasn't hurting too badly. He hoped Gyro would be able to somehow know this was all a farce and that he wasn't dead. His clever Gyro, wherever he was at this moment.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Normally the ocean floor was calming and soothing in the large, intimidating underwater lab beneath the Money Bin. However, right now, as Gyro stared out into the blue abyss, he felt nothing but emptiness.

Gyro was staring out into one of the many viewing windows; sitting on a tall metal stool next to the remains of his blueprint table. His glasses shone from the bright blue glow of the ocean, leaving his appearance to look ominous and threatening. His beak was turned into a tight straight line. In front of him he fiddled with the little purple bow tie Fenton had gifted him just a week prior. As nonsensical and stupidly sentimental he found it to be, Gyro couldn't help but hold onto the little piece of material. It soothed him as he became lost to his thoughts.

Gyro was completely oblivious to everything that was currently going on in the lab behind him. He could not recall the last time so many people had been in the lab at once. Scrooge McDuck was there of course, since it was his underwater lab that had been damaged in the fire.

Unsurprisingly, his three grand nephews and honorary niece were there poking about and following in their uncle's shadow. Manny was over in the corner waiting for someone to give him something to do. He clopped his cement hoof down in an attempt to say something in Morse code but no one was paying any attention to him.

At least a dozen fire fighters and construction workers were currently combing through the lab to evaluate the damage that would need to be fixed. Thankfully most of the lab was made of metal, meaning the overall structure was still in tact. The same couldn't be said about their wooden tables, books, blueprints, notebooks, and other odds and ends that didn't stand a chance in the fire of that caliber. The chemicals alone in the lab had made the fire all the more blazing and dangerous. It was a miracle the whole underbelly of the Money Bin hadn't caved in completely.

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped Gyro out of his thoughts. "Ehh...Gyro?"

Gyro slowly blinked; refusing to turn his gaze away from the ocean. He continued to run a finger over the edge of the bow tie in his hands.

Scrooge leaned forward from his place at Gyro's side, hoping to meet the scientist's eyes. "Gyro, lad? Ehhh, ummm..." Scrooge pulled at the sleeve of his red coat. He was clearly nervous and uncertain on how to proceed. He cleared his throat once more for nothing better to do. "Lad, are yeh alright?"

Gyro's face was still unreadable thanks to the shine from the window on his glasses. His gaze never wavered.

"Heh, I know that may seen like a foolish question t'ask, but yeh must know...We're all very worried about yeh" Scrooge pressed on. He held tightly to his cane with one hand as he used his other hand to pull off his top hat in a sign of remorse. "I know losin' Fenton has been hard on yeh. But Gyro, yeh haven't spoken a word since it happened. Yeh haven't slept. Yeh haven't eaten. This is not healthy, Gyro! Yeh know as well as I that Fenton wouldnae want this for yeh!"

Nothing. Not even a flicker of acknowledgement.

Lil' Bulb appeared out of nowhere and began climbing up its creator's pant leg. A moment later, the little creation was on Gyro's shoulder. It waved a little hand in front of Gyro's face in hopes to grab his attention. It tugged on Gyro's collar next.

Huey was the next one to attempt gaining Gyro's attention. Clutching his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook to his chest like his life depended on it, the oldest triplet stepped in front of Gyro. "Dr. Gearloose?" He waited before saying more. "Dr. Gearloose. Please! We're VERY worried about you!"

Scrooge nodded. "The boy's right, lad. Yeh didn't even go t'Fenton's funeral for curses' sake!"

Just when Huey and Scrooge thought they weren't going to get anything out of their grieving friend, they jumped when Gyro finally spoke.

"I didn't go to his funeral" croaked Gyro, his voice thick and scratchy from the lack of use. "because Fenton isn't dead."

Silence filled the space around them. Lil' Bulb stopped in his tugging at it just stared at its creator the same way Scrooge and Huey were.

Scrooge scoffed, having been the first one to recover. "Nonsense, Gyro! Yeh've gone and gotten yerself in denial!"

Huey nodded. "Agreed! The coroner's office even confirmed that the remains found here in the lab were Fenton's. They matched up with Fenton's dental records, Gyro!" He whimpered after saying those words; hearing the words he'd spoken repeat in his head. He looked away; finding comfort in hiding his face in his uncle's waiting arms.

Scrooge pulled his nephew close and patted him on the back. He knew how close Huey had become with Fenton over the last year. Their love and passion for science having brought them close together.

Gyro moved for the first time in an unknown amount of time. They watched as he stiffed moved his limbs until he was facing them. "I refuse to believe it."

"Gyro..." sighed Scrooge.

Gyro shook his head. "Something isn't right about all this. It seems too clean cut. Too perfect of a mishap. I know for a fact that there was nothing being used in this lab at the time of the blast that would have caused this!"

"Fenton was always working on side projects-Maybe he started working on something you didn't know about" argued Huey.

Gyro slammed his fist on the stool he had just been standing on. "IT'S NOT TRUE!"

His cry of denial echoed throughout the lab and everyone froze and turned to the source.

Scrooge patted Huey on the shoulder to gain his attention. "Come on, lad. It's best t'leave Gyro be. Yeh can help me and yer brothers sort through the wreckage." Huey sniffled and nodded, following his grand uncle as they walked back over to where the head fireman was waiting to speak with him.

Gyro ignored them all and turned back to the ocean. Lil' Bulb began tugging at his collar again. "I can't explain it, Lil' Bulb" he muttered to his creation. "But I just know something isn't right. I have some theories...But right now I have no real leads to go on..."

Lil' Bulb stopped its tugging and paused before nodding its little light bulb head.

"I will find out what happened to my little love..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

6 Months Earlier

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"It's fine! I've done this before!"

"By yourself!?"

"Obviously."

"Gyro, that is incredibly dangerous!"

"Science often is..."

Fenton sighed. "Right, but it doesn't have to be AS dangerous! Besides, you don't even excel in chemical formulas! I, however, DO! You should at LEAST have let me look over your notes before you decided to apply our theory to the formula!"

"Mr. McDuck is getting anxious for another new SUCCESSFUL invention. We don't exactly have TIME to follow the rules!" argued Gyro as he raised the beaker up towards the light so that he could inspect it closely. He glanced down at Fenton; both of them wearing their lab coats, gloves, and eye protection. "Besides, are you insinuating that I'm not clever enough to do this one my own!?"

Fenton shook his head with a small smile. He watched as Gyro prepared to pour a drop of the formula into the awaiting petri dish. "You know I'm not, my dearest, but I'm just worried that your rush to get this finished is going to-"

BOOM!

The soft and small explosion might have been just that; soft and small-but the damage was greater. A cloud of purple hued smoke had exploded around them the moment the formula had touched the dish.

Both Fenton and Gyro coughed heavily.

"Well, that went well" drawled Gyro sarcastically.

He raised his protective goggles up over his head so that he was now just wearing his normal glasses.

Fenton took off his own goggles and set them on the table as the rest of the smoke disappeared. "Well, you tried! We'll work on it together tomorrow. Sound good?"

Gyro shrugged noncommittally. "Eh, sure. Suppose we should call it a night."

As the two of them began cleaning up the mess and properly disposing of all the used dishes and beakers, Gyro broke the silence by asking, "What did your mother say about that restraining order for Beaks?"

Opening up a fresh new toxic chemical bag, Fenton replied, "Oh, right! Heh, well, I'm sure you can imagine her reaction! She practically wanted to go and strangle him herself! I told her that wasn't necessary! She's going to look into it for me, though."

"Good!" huffed Gyro. "You haven't seen him since that day in the street, right?"

Fenton shook his head. "Not at all. Thank goodness!"

Gyro finished wiping down the table before he threw away the rag and turned to Fenton. "Try not to think about him too much."

Fenton nodded. "I don't, actually! I rather enjoy thinking about a certain scientist instead!" He leaned up and kissed Gyro, who returned it happily.

When they broke apart, Gyro sighed; a content look on his face rather than his usual scowl. "I still can't believe you're willingly dating my sorry ass!" He shook his head in disbelief. Before Fenton could refute and say anything on the matter, the taller of the two swept him up into another deep kiss. Gyro's hand caressed Fenton's cheek.

"We should probably get out of our lab coats. It's possible they could have some chemical residue on them and its probably not safe for them to linger" Fenton said after their kiss. "We need to properly clean all our gear."

Gyro nodded and stepped back, but not before stealing another kiss from his boyfriend.

This earned him a laugh and a blush from Fenton.

"Good call, intern!"

It was another half hour before they found themselves walking out of the Money Bin after having properly cleaned and shut everything down for the night.

The two of them walked across the bridge that connected Duckburg to the Money Bin hand in hand.

"Gyro?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? About our relationship?"

Gyro took a moment to reply before he said, "Sure."

Fenton nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Do you think...Do you think maybe...we're ready for the next step?"

Gyro raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware there WAS a next step. Is there? How many more? We've done a lot of different techniques. How many more ways can we have se-"

"NOT THAT!" squeaked Fenton, glancing around to make sure no one overheard them. They were completely alone. His face was cherry red.

Gyro waited patiently as they walked. He knew more talking would only make it worse. Fenton needed to gather his thoughts.

Recovering, Fenton explained. "I meant-I...I've been thinking about...Maybe..."

"Oh come on! Spit it out!" guffawed Gyro with an eye roll. "You know full well you can ask me anything!"

"Do you-Do you think maybe we could-move in together?"

Gyro stopped walking, which made Fenton stop walking. Their hands were still tightly clasped together. Gyro turned surprised eyes to Fenton. "Live together? Under the same roof?"

Fenton began anxiously rambling, turning fully to Gyro and using his free hand to fiddle with Gyro's vest. He couldn't look his boyfriend in the eye. "I mean-we don't have to! It-It was just a thought! It's just- Ma'ma has been making little comments here and there for the last months or so and she's keeps asking if we're gonna move in together and I fully understand that doesn't mean we HAVE to just because she's insinuating it-"

"Fenton- Use proper sentences!" interjected Gyro.

Fenton nodded. "Right, right! Sorry! I guess I just thought maybe we were ready! But clearly we aren't! It's okay if its too soon! I just thought maybe it would be nice waking up to you every morning and-" He winced and blushed even harder. "I really shouldn't have said that out loud!"

Fenton jumped slightly when a hand rested on his head and began gently running through his hair feathers. "Well, if you would calm down and BREATHE for two minutes-Not to mention allowing me to talk! You would know that you're freaking out over nothing and..." he trailed off, his own voice betraying him. A blush also appeared on his face as he looked away.

Fenton looked up and waited on baited breath.

Gyro managed to get the words out, "I love the idea of moving in together."

Fenton's eyes widened and began to sparkle with happiness. "REALLY!?"

Gyro smiled. "Really." He lent down and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

Fenton jumped up and down a few times before raising Gyro's hand, which he was still holding onto, and kissing it. "Oh, Salvation! You said YES! Oh, that makes me so HAPPY!"

Clearly amused, Gyro urged them to continue walking. "Alright, alright. Settle."

Fenton shook his head. "My boyfriend just agreed to move in together with me! There is no calming down from that!" laughed the shorter scientist.

There was a moment of peace between them before Gyro said, "I'm assuming you meant you're moving in with ME because there is no way I'll survive living under the same roof as your mother."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not Yours to Have

Chapter 3

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Click.

"Yeah, Beaks here!" Mark had his cell phone up to his ear as he stood up from his spot next to Fenton on the bed. He ran a hand over Fenton's cheek as he stood, causing the duck to lean away from his touch.

Fenton couldn't be more grateful that the phone had rung when it did. Mark hadn't been there in the room with him for more than five minutes when it went off but that had been far too long.

Mark had surprised the scientist with another one of his random visits while Fenton had been trying to take a nap, hence the reason they were in the bedroom to begin with. He was still in his yellow button down shirt and purple tie, having refused to wear any of the clothes Mark had bought him.

As Mark spoke on the phone, an idea popped into Fenton's head. It was risky and incredibly stupid but he was getting desperate for freedom at this point. He also had no idea how Mark would handle the situation, but one didn't discover things in the world of science without trying and Fenton was a scientist!

Pushing himself off the edge of the bed and running on pure adrenaline, Fenton snatched the phone from Mark's hands and raised it to his own ear, frantically, saying,"Hello!? Please help me! This is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera! Mark Beaks has me hostage! Please send help!"

Click.

"HELLO!?" shouted Fenton into the phone when no one replied.

The sound of Mark scoffing caused Fenton to turn around, the phone still held to his ear.

"Wow! RUDE, babe! Very rude! I was in the middle of a phone call!" snapped Mark. He raised another phone so Fenton could see it. He showed him the screen and said, "Lucky for me I have multiple back up phones! So, your little stunt there didn't do anything! I was able to cut you off before you even finished saying your name!"

With a sigh of defeat, Fenton's shoulder sagged. He tossed the phone to the floor. Mark watched where it landed with a deadpan expression; clearly not caring what happened to it. Fenton covered his face with his hands. "Beaks, please! You HAVE to let me go! At LEAST let me talk to my M'ma and let her know I'm alright!"

Mark chuckled, bouncing on his talon feet. "Are you kidding!? So Mommy Cabrera can come get you!?" He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Nuh uh! No can do, mi amigo! I didn't get to the top by being tricked into something that easy!"

"No, you just allowed yourself to be tricked by Glomgold into signing over your fortune, which ended up going to a CHILD who managed to trick ALL of you!" hissed Fenton.

"Ugh, please don't remind me, babe!" sighed Mark dramatically.

Fenton stood there, his face still hidden as he tried to keep his anxiety at bay. He just wanted to go home! He wanted to see his M'ma! He wanted to see Gyro! He wanted to curl up in bed and snuggle with his boyfriend for the rest of the month!

It was then that Mark's voice whispered into his ear, causing him to look up."Listen, Gizzy...I get it! You're stressed!"

Fenton went to move away, but Mark caught his wrist before he could go far. The parrot held it tightly, twisting it; not enough to be painful, but enough that Fenton couldn't move without it hurting. It was the first time Mark has touched him since he arrived. He had hoped he wouldn't at all.

Mark continued to speak. "But the sooner you give in, the sooner things will get better!"

"You're going to hurt me, aren't you?" Fenton whispered back, unable to keep the tremor out of his voice.

Mark released his grip and stepped back, his eyes wide in surprise. "Hurt you?" His voice was hard to read but Fenton was sure he heard a bit of hurt in Mark's voice. "No, Gizzy, I don't want to hurt you! I want to LOVE you! I want you to love me back!" Mark's surprise morphed into anger and annoyance. "Why won't you love me back!? I've tried flirting with you! I've tried taking you on dates! I've tried wooing you! Dancing with you! Kissing you! I bought you all kinds of clothes! I bought you this amazing apartment to live in! I've even been considerate not to move in with you right away and give you your space, but NOOOOO! That hasn't been enough for you!"

Fenton backed away towards the bedroom door, wishing he knew where the door to the apartment was so he could run.

"WHY AM I NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, PEOPLE!?" screamed Mark, now breathing heavily in his anger.

Fenton, who now had his back to the bedroom door frame, just watched carefully, not sure what to say.

Collecting himself and clearing his throat, Mark eventually said, "I think we started off on the wrong foot here, Fen."

"Please don't call me 'Fen'" begged Fenton.

Mark titled his head at him.

Debating whether or not he should say, Fenton admitted, "Gyro calls me 'Fen'. It's a nickname he calls me and it means a lot to me when he calls me that. So, please don't. If what you say is true and you don't want to hurt me, then promise me you'll never call me 'Fen'! Also promise me you will never force yourself on me either! Promise me!"

Mark seemed to soak in his words, processing them. He tapped his phone on the edge of his beak as he thought over Fenton's request. Turning his eyes toward Fenton, he asked, "Is the nickname 'Fenny' still on the table?"

Fenton closed his eyes and sighed. Of course that was the part Mark would focus on and not the other promise. "Fine." He wasn't about to admit that he hated the nickname since it was once a name his great aunt used to call him as a child while she pinched his cheeks. Let Mark call him by a hated nickname. It would help keep his guard up around him.

"Deal then! I promise I won't call you 'Fen' AND I promise I'll play nice and won't hurt you!" smiled Mark. He leaned forward as his eye lids slid half closed. "Unless you ask otherwise."

Not wanting to think of the implications that last statement meant, Fenton instead opted to step out of the bedroom and into the main living room.

Just as he made it to the couch, Fenton jumped in alarm and screamed when Mark's arms wrapped around his shoulders and was pulled backwards into the parrot's chest.

"SELFIE TIIIIIIME!"

Click.

Fenton could only imagine how terrified his face looked in the photo Mark had just taken of them. The parrot had reached his right arm out as far as possible while placing his chin on Fenton's shoulder and smiling widely.

Mark immediately let Fenton go, who all but ran to the other side of the room. Fenton turned to him, a hand over his heart as he tried to get his breathing steady once more. "Could you PLEASE not do that!?" He swore in Spanish.

Mark was busy typing away at his phone though, seemingly unaware of Fenton's fright and annoyance. After a moment, Mark's shoulders sagged as he stopped typing. "Wait a minute..."

Fenton just glared at him.

Mark groaned loudly."Ugh! I CAN'T post this! Because everyone thinks you're dead!" He stomped his foot down in annoyance before turning his attention on Fenton. "Do you see the sacrifices I've had to make so you could be mine!? All I ever wanted to do was show the world how AMAZING we would be as a couple! I wanted everyone to ENVY us! But NOOOOO! You had to make me take extreme actions and now the world can't know about us!"

Fenton scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're seriously comparing your social media problems with my REAL LIFE problems!? You faked my death, Beaks! Stop trying to make this about YOU!"

Mark pouted from where he was standing, holding his phone close. "Yes, but..Fenny! Look how CUTE!" He shoved the phone's screen into Fenton's face; his arm stretched out in order to do so.

Fenton raised an eyebrow at the selfie he had just taken of them. As predicted, Fenton looked terrified in the photo. "Good! I don't WANT the whole world to see that! That's an awful photo of me!"

Mark pulled the phone back and looked at it again. "Yeah, alright. It's not your BEST look, but you still look adorbs!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Now, as much fun as this has been, I do have a couple places to be today. Ugh, being a billionaire sure comes with a lot of work! How does that make any sense!?"

Fenton made sure to watch carefully as Mark walked to the front door to the apartment. He stared as Mark raised a hand to the wall and a small screen appeared. The screen accepted his hand print before sliding open with a silent swish. "Bye for now, my love!" called Mark before he blew Fenton a kiss.

Fenton didn't stop watching until Mark was gone and the little screen next to the door disappeared with the door. At least now he had a better idea where the front door's keypad was.

He glanced out the window, wishing so badly he could be out in the sunshine. Soon. He was formulating a plan. He just hoped it would work.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"GEARLOOSE!"

The elevator door was hardly open before Gloria Cabrera burst through it, her voice echoing through the lab. If the anger in her voice wasn't evident enough, her expression and demeanor were.

The lab was far from cleaned up, but it was an improvement from how it had been earlier in the week.

Gyro was sitting at one of the small work benches that hadn't gotten ruined in the fire. He had a laptop set out in front of him and was typing away as quickly as possible. His expression was hard to read, yet it was somewhere between angry and depressed.

"No need to shout. I can hear you just fine" deadpanned Gyro without taking his eyes away from the laptop.

Those were far from the words Gloria wanted to hear. She glowered at the scientist as she continued stomping over to him.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear, Gearloose, that if I ever saw your face again, I would make sure it was black and blue! So, why did you call me here?!" she scowled as she reached the desk.

"I'm aware. However, I thought-" He stopped typing. It was then that Gloria saw it. That moment of weakness; that sliver of emotion. Gyro quickly rubbed at his eyes, making his glasses go askew. The moment was gone quickly and his neutral, blank expression was back. "I'm sorry." He fixed his glasses so they sat properly on his beak.

Gloria placed her hands on her hips and waited.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your son. But you must know, I had nothing to do with it."

Gloria pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing. "I told you from the beginning, Gearloose, that if anything ever happened to my son in this lab-You would regret it!"

"And I DO regret it! I understand what you're-"

Gloria snapped. "You don't understand anything, Gearloose! I lost my little pollito! I walked into work that day, thinking it would be like any other-Only to learn that there was an accident here at McDuck labs and that my pollitio-mi nino pequeno- didn't make it! He is GONE because of YOU!"

Breathing in a trembling breath and fighting back his emotions, Gyro leaned back in the chair and sighed. There was a long painful moment before he could reply. "He's not gone."

Forcing herself to hold back her tears that were threatening to fall, Gloria glared at Gyro. "What do you mean!? Of course he is!"

"I don't think you believe that as much as you want me to think" stated Gyro in a confident voice. 

"Don't play games with me, Gearloose! Say what you mean!" mumbled Gloria, glancing away.

Gyro turned his eyes at her. "You mean to tell me that you have not been looking into the accident at all? Haven't been combing through all the details of the reports hoping to find something that would prove Fenton is still alive?"

"I'm a police officer. I have a desk. Those types of files come across my desk all the time" argued Gloria.

"Then I'm sure you find it as strange as I do that the coroner who signed off on the autopsy report was not the same one who had visited these labs to investigate them. Not only that, but there was no hard copy of the report. Only a digital one" explained Gyro in a tight, slightly accusing voice.

"It was Whitefeather who reported the autopsy" Gloria informed him.

Gyro nodded. "Yet he was not the one who came into the lab. Though I've never met him properly, Whitefeather is an older gentlemen with balding grey hair. According to the few security cameras that didn't get damaged in the fire, it was a younger, broad shouldered gentlemen who claimed to be the coroner. He was the one who made the observations."

Gloria's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean it wasn't Whitefeather? He was the one who was down here. That's what the report said. Fenton's death certification states that Whitefeather signed it."

Gyro nodded. "Once again though, it was a digital signature. Not a hand written one."

Scowling once more, Gloria asked, "Exactly HOW would you know this information, Gearloose!? This isn't exactly public knowledge we're discussing!"

Gyro suddenly looked sheepish. "I apologize, Mrs. Cabrera---"

"Officer Cabrera" corrected Gloria. "You haven't earned the right to call me anything else just yet!"

Gyro closed his eyes. Fenton's mother never did trust him. She hadn't been at all thrilled when she learned he and Fenton were dating. She especially was not happy when Fenton moved out of her house to live with Gyro five months ago. It had been a long process, finding an apartment to rent together and had taken nearly a month, but they had managed to call it home. It had been their home for five glorious months before all this happened.

"Look, I know you've never liked me" began Gyro, only to be interrupted.

"Now whatever gave you THAT idea!?" snapped Gloria sarcastically.

Gyro forced himself not to roll his eyes. "Listen, I know you won't believe me when I say this-But I'm just as devastated about all this as you are! Maybe not in the same way or for the same reasons, but I miss Fenton every moment he's not by my side! It amazes me how his constant positivity and constant talking grew on me, but it did! I asked you to come down here because I don't believe he is dead! Something is not right about all of this! No one will believe me! Everyone thinks I'm in denial. I'm not. I know I'm not. I brought you here because-" he fumbled for words, looking away. "I thought you would help me in finding out the truth."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

Gyro nervously looked up at her, sinking further into his chair as she towered over him. Her expression didn't leave any clues as to what she was about to say.

"I think you're a selfish, arrogant, bitter man who would rather surround himself with machines and cold science than loved ones" she confessed.

Gyro closed his eyes and let out a quiet breath. Of course she didn't believe him. Of course she was just going to tell him things he already knew.

"However-I don't think he's dead either."

Gyro's eyes opened.

They stared at one another.

It was Gloria who broke the silence.

"I will look into your theory about Whitefeather. See for sure if it was him or not who actually did the autopsy. I will also look into seeing whether or not a hard copy of the autopsy was acquired." She sighed and rubbed between her eyes. "I really don't want to know how you find out all this information. As much as I don't like you, Fenton adores you. For his sake, I will gave you a chance and overlook this. But no more hacking into police files or you'll find yourself behind bars!"

Gyro gave her a thumbs up. "I'll stick to finding evidence here in my lab then. Something else I find strange is that they claim to have found remains of...hmm...Let's just say enough evidence, to match up with Fenton's dental records. That's how they could declare it was him. Though I have yet to find any of these so called remains that were on that so called report!" He stood up as he grew more determined and confident with his words. He began gesturing his hands and arms erratically. "The same report that is lacking a proper signature! Once again, I state that this was far too clean cut! It's what I told Mr. McDuck and his red nephew and everyone else that's tried to talk me out of this theory. Everyone is telling me and convincing themselves that all the evidence is showing that Fenton was killed in the fire! Yet I still have yet to see any TRUE evidence!"

Gloria had listened, staring Gyro does with her arms crossed and her left foot tapping on the floor. "No one said anything about matching dental records."

Gyro blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You asked me if I've been looking into this case? I have. THAT is what had struck me as odd." She raised a finger for emphasis. "You noticed the lack of a handwritten signature from Whitefeather? I noticed that no where in the case file is there proof of the identification of the remains!"

"Remains that I still have yet to even find in my own lab! Remains that I know for a fact would still be here!" muttered Gyro to correlate with her words.

"What of the video surveillance?" demanded Gloria.

Gyro shrugged, at a loss. "Most of the cameras were damaged in the fire; sadly. The video feed cut out before anything really worth noting can be seen. I only saw who's come back and forth into the lab thanks to the camera by the elevator."

"Either way, it would seem we are both onto something" whispered Gloria.

It would seem the mystery was growing thicker.

Gloria's shoulders sagged, her anger fizzing out. "Oh, I hope you're right. I hope we're both right. I hope my sweet pollito is alright somewhere."

Gyro sunk further into his chair. "With all due respect, Officer Cabrera, I must point out that since he's not here with us at this moment, he most likely isn't alright. That alone is what terrifies me."

Gloria suppressed a shiver by wrapping her arms around herself. She turned to leave, but before she did, she stopped and said to Gyro, "You're wearing the bow tie he bought you."

Gyro unconsciously raised a hand to touch the soft purple bow tie that was currently replacing his usual pink one. "Yes. Of course, I am. It's very special to me." He frowned. "How do you know about it?

Gloria gave him an unimpressed look. "This is my pollito we're talking about. He never stops talking. Even when I'm watching my soap operas!" She paused and muttered in Spanish before continuing. "He went on and on about how he was going to give you that bow tie so that you and he could match! Took him months to find just the right shade!"

With a far off look in his eyes, Gyro allowed himself to smile gently. "That sounds like my beloved alright..."

Gloria recognized the look in Gyro's eyes. Despite how much she disliked the scientist, she knew the two of them genuinely loved one another. Not having anything more to say, or rather, anything she could bring herself to say, Gloria walked out of the lab without another word. She and Gyro both had some investigating to do.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

6 Months Earlier

The door to the apartment swung open, gently hitting the wall behind it and bouncing off.

Both scientists stood there at the threshold.

"Let's just light a match, burn it down, and call it a day" deadpanned Gyro.

Fenton gasped, staring up at his boyfriend. "We can't do that!"

"I was kidding."

They stepped into the apartment; Gyro taking the lead. Fenton playfully glared at his back. "You were not" he accused.

Gyro set the brand new folded up boxes down to lean against his couch. "You're right. I wasn't." This earned him a soft chuckle.

In Fenton's own hands was a box of garbage bags. He had shut the door behind him with an audible click. "Which room would you like to start cleaning first?"

Gyro rolled his eyes. "I don't care. Pick one."

It had been a few days since Fenton had asked Gyro if they could move in together. At first, Fenton had just figured he could move in with Gyro and stay at his apartment. Obviously Gyro couldn't move in with him and his M'ma. That was out of the question. Despite the run down apartment and the equally run down apartment building, Fenton didn't see anything too horrible about living there.

Gyro immediately shot the idea down. "There is no way in hell I'm subjecting you to living here. You may think you know what living here is like after spending the night a few times, but let me assure you, it's awful!" he had argued. "Don't even get me started about the plumbing in this place."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I did wonder about-"

"The hot water? Yeah. It's scalding. I know. It's either ice cold or boiling your feathers off. No happy medium."

"Why haven't you gotten a new apartment for yourself before if it's that bad? Surely you have the funds to do so" Fenton had asked.

"What point would there have been? I spend so little time here as is!" had been Gyro's argument. It was true. Most nights Gyro stayed down in the lab working all-nighters. It wasn't at all rare for Fenton to walk into the lab the next morning and find his boyfriend passed out at his desk with his blueprints sticking to his face.

So, here they were. Day one of cleaning Gyro's apartment and slowly starting the process of packing his belongings. They had yet to find an apartment to move into, but Gyro had insisted they get started right away on cleaning his apartment; claiming it would take quite a bit of time.

"Is that your shirt lying on the floor...with a box of takeaway over top of it?"

Gyro glanced down at the item in question. "You know it is. You threw it there after pulling it off my back!" teased Gyro.

Blushing furiously, Fenton wasn't sure how to react. He was both embarrassed by the memory and repulsed. "That was like, a week ago though. You haven't picked it up since?"

Gyro, who had begun putting together and taping up one of the moving boxes, stopped to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "You have dirty clothes all over your bedroom floor. Do you hear ME complaining about it?"

Fenton sighed. "That's different! Those are only a couple days old and I pick them up when I do my laundry! I don't keep them there for a week and place old food boxes of them!"

"Semantics" muttered Gyro.

Knowing there was no point in continuing the argument, Fenton opened the box and pulled out a garbage bag. He was starting to pick up a couple of old PEP cans from the table next to his couch when his phone began to ring. Setting the bag aside, Fenton pulled the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the number. It was unknown. He debated whether or not he should answer it. His curiosity quickly got the better of him. Placing it up to his ear, he said, "Hello? Who's this?"

"You've got THREE guesses, Gizzy!" came the overly loud and chipper voice of Mark on the other end.

Fenton filched at the noise and pulled the phone away from his ear. "Beaks!?" He instinctively turned to Gyro, who had stopped his cleaning and was staring back at Fenton with concern and annoyance. "How did you even get my number!?" Fenton grimaced at the question, already knowing the answer, but he didn't know what else to say. He looked at his phone's screen and clicked on the speaker so that Gyro could listen as well.

"Ugh, you WOUND me, Giz! How can you even ASK that!?" guffawed Mark dramatically. "I'm a technology genius! There isn't any information out there in the world that I can't get if I try hard enough."

Gyro, who was now standing next to Fenton, crossed his arms and bit back a sarcastic comment. Neither of them were sure they wanted Mark to know Gyro was listening in just yet. Fenton glanced up at his paramour; practically seeing the dark cloud form over top Gyro's head as his mood darkened.

"Leave me alone, Beaks! Goodbye!" He ended the call.

Gyro immediately hissed, "That ingrate! How dare he-"

Fenton's phone interupted what was sure to be a long full anger filled rant about how much he despised Mark when it began ringing. Both scientists stared down at the phone in wonder. The caller ID read the same unknown number as before.

Fenton frowned and looked up at Gyro with a resigned look. "It's Beaks again."

"Don't answer it."

That's exactly what Fenton did. Mark called. Fenton didn't answer it. So Mark called again. And again. And again. And again.

The two of them had attempted to start cleaning, but every time the phone stopped ringing, it would simply start ringing again. It set both of their nerves on end since they knew who was calling; despite the phone claiming it to be an unknown number.

"Just turn it off" sighed Gyro.

"I'm waiting for a call from M'ma though" replied Fenton. "She gets upset when I don't answer her calls. It makes her worry. Especially now that she knows I'm Gizmoduck."

Gyro pushed his glasses further up his beak in aggravation. "As much as it pains me to say this: just answer his call. It's obvious he won't leave you alone."

"Are you sure?" Fenton watched Gyro carefully, knowing that behind the pillar of calmness Gyro was trying to display, his boyfriend was an emotional mess.

"Yes. I'm here with you. I'll listen too."

Fenton nodded. "Okay." He grabbed Gyro's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Love you."

Gyro nodded. "I know. Love you too." He didn't make eye contact. He never made eye contact with Fenton when he said those words to him. Some would find that alarming, but Fenton knew Gyro well enough to know it didn't mean anything. Gyro was often very shy about his emotions. It was also something the older scientist was only recently able to admit openly.

Once the phone began ringing again, Fenton steeled himself and prepared himself for the call. Not even bothering to say a greeting, the younger scientist got straight to the point. "What do you want, Beaks?" snapped Fenton at the phone as he held it in front of him. "I don't exactly appreciate the violation of privacy you're committing here! I only enjoy talking on the phone to people who I actually GAVE my phone number to!"

Mark groaned. "FINALLY! You answered! I KNEW you couldn't resist for long! And in my defense-you were taking FOREVER in giving it to me!"

Fenton shook his head in disbelief and scoffed. "That's because I was never planning on it!"

"You're so mean to me, babe!" whined Mark. He clearly didn't feel any regret in angering Fenton. "You play this hard-to-get game so callously! I mean, it's also kinda charming in a way- but it really can make a guy feel unloved at times, ya know?"

Gyro made a sound in the back of his throat that was somewhere between a growl and a hiss.

"Just leave me alone, Beaks! Don't call me.! Don't text me! Don't send me anything! Don't contact me in ANY way! I don't want to even see you in person!"

"Oh, but how can you deny me the sight of your beautiful face! The way your eyes shine in the light! The color of your feathers in the sunshine! You are stunning, mi amigo! You're wasting your time with that dweeb scientist! You should come be with someone who REALLY appreciates your beauty!"

Gyro was practically trembling in rage as he stood there and listened. Fenton took his free hand and began rubbing gently at his arm. He raised himself up on the tips of his webbed feet and gently kissed him on the cheek for reassurance. It seemed to help ever so slightly. Fenton then rested his forehead on Gyro's shoulder as Mark continued speaking.

"Hey! So the reason I called was to ask if you're free next Friday!"

Fenton sighed, his eyes closed as he still leaned into Gyro. "None of your business, Beaks!"

"So you ARE free!?" assumed Mark cheerfully.

"I never said that!" argued Fenton.

Gyro muttered something darkly under his breath, looking away with a dark expression.

Fenton wondered if he had been loud enough to be heard, but the thought quickly left when Mark continued on his end of the line. "As I'm sure you know, there's a big Billionaire's Charity Ball coming up! I am, as you know, a billionaire-something you need to keep in mind, babe-Which means I've been invited to attend! I would be the luckiest guy on Earth if you were to grace me with your presence as my date!"

Fenton made a face; looking as though he was about to be sick. "Ugh, no thank you! You seem to forget that it's for more than just the billionaires. It's also a science gala!"

Mark laughed. "All the more reason for you to be there!"

"Oh, I'll be there alright. WORKING! I work for McDuck Enterprises, remember!? I'll be there representing Mr. McDuck!"

"Alongside his boyfriend, who ALSO will be there to represent, you little snot" added Gyro with a grumble. He was no longer able to stay quiet.

"Hey now! I heard that! I don't remember inviting YOU to this conversation, Gearloose! Way to eavesdrop on a conversation between me and my boo!" taunted Mark.

That was the last straw. He snatched the phone from Fenton's hand and snarled, "Listen to me, you little parasite! You stay away from Fenton! You hear me!? He is NOT your 'boo'!"

"Feisty!" chuckled Mark without a care in the world. "Sounds like I hit a nerve!"

Leaning towards the phone that Gyro was still holding, Fenton declared, "Goodbye, Beaks! It's time for me to go make out with my boyfriend, Gyro!" He raised a finger and hit the screen so the call could end.

Gyro let out a small satisfied chuckle. "Ha! Nice one, dearest! That was clever."

Fenton shrugged with a smug grin. "I have my moments." His phone began to ring once more but Fenton simply put it on mute. He would have to block his number. Possibly change his own number to help keep Beaks from calling again. For a little while at least.

Gyro stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Fenton's waist. He pulled his younger lover close, placing his chin on Fenton's head. Fenton returned the embrace happily. Gyro always loved how perfect they fit together. Fenton was just the right height that he fit perfectly and snugly against his chest. Quietly he whispered, "You have a lot more than just moments, my beloved."

Fenton laughed. "That's not what you thought when you first hired me as your intern" he pointed out, stepping backwards and out of Gyro's hold. .

"An enormous oversight on my part" Gyro readily admitted. "I stuck you in the bathroom for an office of all places." He shook his head at the memory.

"Even great minds make mistakes sometimes" smiled Fenton, his head resting on Gyro's upper chest.

"I suppose."

"Besides, I told you I forgave you about that. Seriously, I was just so excited to be working as your intern, I didn't even notice until Dewey and Launchpad pointed it out to me."

"Dewey?" pondered Gyro.

Fenton sighed. "Blue nephew."

"Ahh, got it."

"Even if I WAS available for the charity ball, Beaks doesn't know that M'ma is in the process of securing a restraining order on him!" 

Gyro gave a smile of victory. "Ahh, to see his face when he finds THAT out!"

Cleaning forgotten, Fenton walked up to Gyro and wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders, pulling him close for a kiss. "So, I guess cleaning your apartment is off to a slow start."

"Really don't want to do it anyways..."

"We have to eventually" Fenton pointed out.

Gyro wrapped his arms around Fenton's waist and pulled him even closer. "Later." He kissed Fenton with a bit more passion. "Come here, Fen."

Fenton closed his eyes. His heart filled with warmth at the sound of the nickname. He loved it when his boyfriend called him that. So much more affectionate than 'intern' or 'dummy', which are both nicknames the scientist had given him when they first met. Knowing Gyro was typically not the type to give out pet names; he knew it was a big deal.

After several moments they broke apart for breath.

"I love you."

Closing his eyes and tucking his beak into Fenton's neck, Gyro whispered back, "I love you, too."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


End file.
